


Black Market

by Evanescent_Eternity



Category: Original Work
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanescent_Eternity/pseuds/Evanescent_Eternity
Summary: “This is the place where you can buy everything. EVERYTHING! Come and visit us, customer!”





	Black Market

**Author's Note:**

> :)

“Souls for sale! Wanna buy one?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like reviews and kudos. ;)
> 
> ✧[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Euphoria_Chaser)


End file.
